He Is Gone
by Rosella6199
Summary: Sequel to Frozen In Time Laxus's body was restored through magic, there's a chance that he'll survive… "I'll be there. It'll be okay. Are you okay? I love you." Those phrases, those words, his lips, his eyes. Him… I loved him and I always will." "He had such a nice family, friends and lover. Sorry, I failed you all, hate me if you want. He is gone…."


**Author's Note: I know that I'm not updating as much anymore. Sorry about that! **

**Anyways, I shouldn't be giving useless excuses. So, here's the sequel to Frozen In Time, unfortunately there won't be another one. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: IT IS REALLY SHORT!**

…

It's been months since Laxus's passing, Lucy just couldn't get over it. She would always lock herself in her apartment, refusing to go out. The team has been paying the rent and all her bills. Her spirits wouldn't come out of the Spirit Realm because the King wouldn't let them, saying that she need time alone even though its been forever.

There was a loud knock on the apartment front door, Lucy looked up from her pillow, her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. "W- who's t-there?" She asked, softly as she stutters out the words from her tight lips.

"Listen, Lucy, you have to come out sooner or later. Please, I'm begging you. Do you know how hard it is for me?! I don't know how you're doing; don't know if you're okay or even if you're alive!" A familiar voice resounding Lucy's.

"N-Natsu?" She begins to cry once again, fearing that she caused him trouble. Unwanted shivers were racking her body, making her sake, sobs escapes her lips as tears stream down her cheeks and fall to the floor.

"Lucy?!" After hearing her loud sobs, he broke down the door and entered the shadowed and dark apartment that was once the brightest and fun place he's been to. "Where are you?!" He shouted as he went searching for her everywhere.

He finally found her crouched up on the floor next to her bed. "Hey, Lucy…"He came over and took her in his arms, softly cradling her. He was afraid that she could break just by the softest breathe, that she was too fragile. "I have some good news, Laxus's body was restored through magic, there's a chance that he'll survive…" He whispered into her ears that were still shaking from the attack.

Lucy looked up to Natsu smiling face, even though full of concern and worry, he still could smile just for her. "R-Really?" She asked, her eyes seemed full of emotion again. After such a long time, she have the eyes that she once had even for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I'm not lying to you!" He answered, grinning.

Lucy walked into the hospital, seeing Laxus's parents (for now, let's say they cared about him, k?) there. His father was in the hallway, tears were falling form his eyes, as he softly mummers prayers, his mother was on the phone with somebody even if she couldn't even utter a word.

She sat down on one of the seats, as she starts to hum a soft tune. Tears were unwillingly falling from her shut eyes. She hugs her arms as she starts to rock back and forth, reaching her knees. She tightly squeezes them together, towards her body….

"_Seven days old in the ICU tonight_

_Little baby boy they don't wanna have to say goodbye_

_Your mother is on the phone_

_Father is in the hall_

_Praying God save his life_

_He sees you, He's near you_

_He knows your face, He knows your pain_

_He sees you and He loves you_

_He knows your name, He knows your name_

She looks down the hall to see a dropped phone on the floor and his mother on the floor, sitting lazily, as her face showed an emotionless feature, her eyes were watery and seeming to scream out. His father was leaning on the wall, his face was hidden in the shadows but tears were evident on his face.

_Four doors down there's a man who just won't wake up_

_He crashed so hard and the doctors wanna pull the plug_

_Your wife is by your side, saying not tonight_

_Praying God'll just show up_

_He sees you, He's near you_

_He knows your face, He knows your pain_

_He sees you and He loves you_

_He knows your name, He knows your name_

By that time, Lucy wasn't even looking at anything anymore. Instead, she was recalling their moments together. "I'll be there. It'll be okay. Are you okay? I love you." Those phrases, those words, his lips, his eyes. Him… I loved him and I always will.

_Maybe you're alone in the corner of an empty house_

_Or maybe you're the one no one notices in the crowd_

_He sees you, He's near you_

_He knows your face, He knows your pain_

_He sees you and He loves you_

_He knows your name, He knows your name_

_He knows your name_

_He knows your name" _She just kept humming to herself. The song just kept reminding her of so much. She needed him, she can't live without him, and he was her life.

A doctor came out of the operation room, after such a long time. He glanced at the scene and smiled sadly. "He had such a nice family, friends and lover. Sorry, I failed you all, hate me if you want.

_He is gone…."_

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it, it was really short and useless, but still….**

**Song: Name by Fireflight**

**Read The Prequel: s/8349924/1/Frozen-in-Time  
**


End file.
